ZOOTOPIA TERRORES NOCTURNOS
by emmmanuel.coml
Summary: QUE tal zanahorias pues bueno necesito contarte algo one-shop nose que poner
ZOOTOPIA: TERRORES NOCTURNOS

Nicholas Wilde también conocido como Nick se en con traba durmiendo en su departamento cuando de pronto se hoyo una explosión y asustado llamo a su fiel compañera y amiga Judy hoops

Por su teléfono móvil

Nick: Zanahorias...hey zanahorias ¡levanta, levántate, levántate ¡. Contesta pues tu teléfono ¡

Judy: Nick cuando cambiaste mi tono de celular

Nick: Eso no es importante en este momento… así ¿Qué pasa

Judy: Son las de la mañana.

Nick: ¿Me estás diciendo que los conejos no son nocturnos? Yo sabía que debí haber prestado más atención en la escuela.

Judy: Nick al mismo nivel que yo lo estoy no voy a tomadura con pelo que

Nick: si tuve un sueño donde todo estaba mal

Judy: Que recuerda más de lo que

Nick: partes y piezas, sin embargo, tantos que es como una pintura puntillista

Nick: la ciudad hizo todos los depredadores usan estos collares

que habían administrar una descarga desagradable derecha al cuello, si llegamos a ser demasiado ... ya sabes

Judy: tu no tienes que decirlo, te estoy siguiendo

Nick: Por lo tanto, he construido un parque de diversiones en secreto por los depredadores, por lo que podría ser ellos mismos sin temor a represalias.

sólo para darles un poco de alivio, aunque en realidad no soluciona nada,

como un trabajo de parche en el neumático triturado

Nick: cuando los depredadores empezaron a ir salvaje que estaba obviamente favorecer así que me detuvieron

Nick: gracias por su aportación a tiempo, el trueno siniestro.

Nick: por lo que en la parte superior de la cosa color, que era ahora una fuga de la prisión y que le envié después de mí.

Nick: oh, estás en este sueño por el camino.

Judy: ¡Me preguntaba si me gustaría aparecer!

Nick: tú eres una, teniente extrañamente adorables zanahorias.

Judy: ¡NIIICK!

Nick: pero, por supuesto, no estaba usted ... que tenía un deber, y me persiguió por todos lados

un revoltijo de los lugares que hemos estado y no han sido, totalmente convencido que yo era un zorro fugitivo poco fiable.

Nick: hasta que cayó al río y nos dejó una cascada ... pero no lo hicimos ... que ...

Judy: ¿Nick?

Judy: Nick, ¿estás llorando?

Nick: ¡¿es el video en?! Es decir, en adelante, ¿lo que le hace pensar eso?

Nick: Recuerdo despertar en Bunnyburrowo al menos lo que me imagino Bunnyburrowo para parecerse, ¿todavía vive en agujeros?

Judy: ¡No voy a responder eso!

Nick: me desperté rodeado de su familia, y con todo el mundo sorprendido de que yo era tan suave que dije que te rescato.

Nick: por lo que me llevó a su habitación ... y que se quitó el cuello

Nick: y me quedé muy aliviado, creo que me rompí ... Me pareció extraño me sentí tan agradecido hacia una versión imaginaria de ustedes

Nick: Entonces recordé que hay una verdadera TU

Judy: oh Nick, grandísimo sentimental …

Nick: ¡Pero necesitaba para llamarte! no se sentía como si fuera otra vez hasta que podría decir ... me salvaste de nuevo

Judy: ¡Nick, era sólo un sueño!

Nick: ¿se puede decir que unas pocas docenas de veces más? espera, creo que tengo tu pluma zanahoria en alguna parte.

Judy: Nick prometo, en todo caso, como su sueño realidad de verdad, el verdadero yo lucharía para ti desde el principio.

Nick: gracias zanahorias

Judy: oh los zorros ... tan emocionales

Nick: ¡bien seguro! nosotros los zorros son mejores en todo, incluyendo las emociones. gracias por tomar mi llamada, zanahorias

Judy: cualquier momento a todos - pero la próxima vez, vamos a tratar de asegurarse de que no está en una noche de trabajo, okey.

Nick: bien bien ... espero que no te haya quitado tiempo adicional de mañana

Judy: buenas noches, ya gran idiota

Judy: ah, y que es lindo que estoy en sus sueños

Nick: buenas noches, ¡zanahorias!

Nick se volvió a dormir tranquilo y esperando un nuevo día sabiendo a aquellas pesadillas no eran más que solo recuerdos que después serian remplazados por otros nuevos y mejores sueños hechos realidad y talvez mucho mejores


End file.
